Nomekop
by Aimi-Kaoe
Summary: CAPITULO 6 UP^^!!! ~ porfi REVIEWS Hechos extraños comienzan a acontecer en Pueblo Paleta..Y las cosas comienzan a ponerse extrañas entre las relaciones entre nuestros héroes^^U AAML!! Y más O_O!!
1. Ver Tv o no ver Tv

NOMEKOP by Aimi Kaoe .. Creado el 18 de enero 2001!!! Y terminado el...  
  
Bueno... hola a todos!!! La verdad es que he escrito miles de fics, pero como nunca los termino, entonces no los pongo... Este fic me salio de una idea tonta y corta, alargándose demasiado... Espero que les guste ya que es bastante ExTrAñO... (Mis fics por lo que verán no tienen nada que ver uno con el otro en estilos)... Sus opiniones constructivas y ojalá no destructivas a: aimikaoe@hotmail.com Bueno, les aviso que como TOOODOOOS mis fics, pokémon sigue sin pertenecerme. (que lastima). y perdón si me meto mucho dentro del fic. Advertencia: FANFIC NO PARA AMANTES DE RICHIE... aunque ya por la parte que voy, me es difícil continuar con esa idea, ya que ya no odio a Richie.  
  
AH!! Otra advertencia.. este fanfic contiene TODA CLASE DE SHIPPING!! (pero no piensen mal).. sigue siendo Pokeshipping y parece telenovela ^.^.. si vieran cual era la idea original!! AH!! Y la historia nació de un sueño que tuve.... o eso recuerdo o.O  
  
Humor/Drama/Romance/Suspenso/Acción  
  
NOMEKOP  
  
Capitulo 1 "ver Tv o ver Tv...."  
  
Nota: "Conversar significa Conversar!!"  
  
Frase destacable: Ash- "Gracias Gary"  
  
Ash estaba muy excitado (me refiero a feliz, mentes perturbadas). Tenía una guía de televisión en la mano. Parecía sombi mirando el reloj a cada rato y esperando algo en la televisión, al parecer un nuevo programa que seria estrenado ese día. Misty, que ahora se estaba hospedando en su casa (en otra habitación) se extrañó por el repentino entusiasmo de Ash por un programa de televisión que ni siquiera trataba mucho sobre Pokémon, pero la curiosidad le ganó y decidió que no le quedaba mas remedio que acompañarlo por lo que se fue a sentar a su lado a ver la televisión.  
  
La Sra. Ketchum que había estado limpiando, trabajando y cocinando toda la mañana, decidió que ya era hora de tomar un descanso y fue a ver que entretenía a Ash y Misty, pero se decepcionó al ver que solo veían la televisión (que creía ella?), sin embargo se sentó junto a ellos.  
  
Brock, por su parte, que también era un nuevo huésped en la casa de los Ketchum, había ido a comprar comida al mercado, junto a Mr. Mime, ya que fue imposible convencerlo de que no fuera y cuando regresaron se dieron cuenta de que todos estaban viendo la televisión así que ambos decidieron unirse al grupo.  
  
TV: Se ven 3 chicos y una chica caminando por la ciudad. No conversan de nada en especial. De repente sienten un ruido extraño no muy lejos de ellos, y se dan cuenta de que se ha ido la electricidad de toda la ciudad. Por lo que conversaban, dieron a entender que buscaban algo.  
  
Mientras todos seguían pegados en la estúpida TV, Jesse y James se encontraban en el techo de la casa, planificando la forma de poder robar a Pikachu, pero se dieron cuenta de que no iban a poder ya que todos estaban dentro de la casa, así que se disfrazaron para poder entrar a la sin despertar sospechas. El malvado trío llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestó. Algo resignados decidieron ver la forma de entrar cuando notaron que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, y lograron ingresar, la Sra. Ketchum, sin despegar la vista de la televisión los saludó y les pidió que se acomodaran. El equipo Rocket, sin entender mucho el interés de todos por la televisión, y al ver que nadie les prestaba atención tomaron a Pikachu sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  
  
Jesse: jajaja! No puedo creerlo, este ha sido el robo mas fácil de nuestras vidas!!  
  
James: Si!!! Jajajaja!! Por fin tenemos a la rata!  
  
Meowth: Vayámonos ya!  
  
Y es así como el equipo Rocket logró escapar inadvertido.  
  
Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos y el profesor Oak, acompañado por su nieto, Gary, llamaron a la puerta de los Ketchum. Al ver que no había respuesta alguna desde adentro, empujaron la puerta (entreabierta) y entraron y.. ¿Adivinen que?... SI! se pusieron a ver televisión con el resto del grupo, sin decir palabra alguna.... Y así continuaron el rato... hasta que....  
  
BYIUUUuuuuuuu.uu.uuuu.u..u..uuu.......u  
  
Misty: ¿Qué pasó?  
  
Ash: Se cortó la luz!! Parece que en toda la casa ;_;  
  
Misty: AH!!!! No puede ser.  
  
Ash: Maldita sea! Y estaba en la mejor parte!.  
  
Gary: Bueno, como creo que la luz no va a llegar, creo que lo mejor será irme.  
  
Ash: NO PUEDE SER!!!!!!!!! ... Profesor OAK!!! Me presta su TV, pleaaasee?  
  
Oak: Lo siento Ash. Yo venía a conversar con tu mamá de asuntos importantes (Conversar????). Quizás si Gary te la presta...  
  
Gary: eso ni pensarlo. Oye Ash, yo sólo vine para acompañar a mi abuelo. AH! Además quería avisarte que escuché que alguien salió corriendo de tu casa. No creas que te lo digo como favor, pero esos tipos me traen mala espina.  
  
Misty: Unos tipos? corriendo desde aquí?  
  
Ash: Que extraño, verdad, Pikachu?... PIKACHU??? y... y... dónde esta mi Pikachu!!!!!???  
  
Misty: Pikachu?, Esos tipos deben habérselo robado  
  
Ash: DIME COMO ERAN!!!  
  
Gary: bueeeno, no los recuerdo muy bien. Pero parecían ser un chico una chica y un Meowth  
  
Ash, Misty y Brock: El equipo Rocket!  
  
Misty: No es posible! En que momento pueden habérselo robado?  
  
Ash: Debe haber sido cuando estabamos viendo la TV. Tengo que encontrarlo!!!  
  
Dicho esto, Ash se apresuró a la puerta poniéndose la chaqueta que siempre usa y dirigiéndose hacía la ciudad.  
  
Misty y Brock: Espéranos Ash!  
  
Misty y Brock corrieron Tras Ash.  
  
Oak: Gary, será mejor que los acompañes, después de todo tu viste a esas personas huir con el Pikachu.  
  
Gary: YO? Acompañar al perdedor y sus amigos a encontrar a su Pikachu? Debes estar bromeando abuelo!  
  
Oak: Bueno Gary, creo que si no te interesara ayudarlos, no hubieses venido a avisarles, no crees?  
  
Gary: Ehmm... esta bien, los seguiré, pero no como si me importara!  
  
Gary corrió tras el trió.  
  
Ash y un poco mas atrás, Misty y Brock corrían hacía la ciudad en busca de Pikachu y del Equipo Rocket, cuando de pronto fueron alcanzados por Gary.  
  
Gary (agotado): hah....hah....El.. equipo...hah.. Rocket.. se dirigía hacía...  
  
Ash: Hacia donde?  
  
Gary (aun agotado): hah...Los escuche... decir.. hah... que iban hacía el centro pokémon. Creo que iban a aprovechar que no hay electricidad.  
  
Brock: ¿Electricidad? Entonces eso quiere decir que no hay electricidad en toda la ciudad?  
  
Gary: Creo que así es.  
  
Ash: ¿Por qué nos ayudas Gary? ¿Acaso quieres algo a cambio?  
  
Misty: No seas así, Ash! Si te está ayudando creo que sería mejor darle las gracias!  
  
Gary: Para tu información, en el centro pokémon esta mi Nidoqueen. Si ellos se dirigen hacía allá entonces mi pokémon corre peligro.  
  
Brock: Y la enfermera JOY!!!!!  
  
Todos caen al estilo anime (menos Brock)  
  
Ash: Tenemos que llegar antes que el equipo Rocket!  
  
Misty: ¬¬ Eso lo veo difícil Ash, ya que ellos tienen bastante mas tiempo de ventaja  
  
Ash: ¬.¬... es que nunca dejas de repararme  
  
Brock: No se queden atrás discutiendo y apresúrense!!!!!  
...Meanwhile...Mientras tanto...  
  
El equipo Rocket que obviamente ya había llegado hace rato al Centro Pokémon, había atado a la enfermera Joy de pies a cabeza y la estaban forzando a que entregara las llaves que servían para sacar a los pokémon que se encontraban en la PokeUTI  
  
Jesse: Bueno enfermera clonada y mal pagada, dinos de una vez donde están las llaves que abren las puertas de la PokeUTI!  
  
Joy: Nunca se los diré!  
  
James: Jesse, parece que no quiere cooperar  
  
Jesse: No importa. Si no lo hace por las buenas, entonces lo haremos por las malas. Meowth, el plan A!!  
  
Meowth: A LA ORDEN JESSE!  
  
Meowth saca un control y al apretar un botón hace que aparezca de la nada, destrozando una pared, una máquina gigante (estilo Equipo Rocket).  
  
Jessie: Bueno, Meowth, enséñale lo que hay dentro.  
  
Meowth presiona otro botón y se abre una puerta en donde se deja ver una cantidad tremenda de pokémon robados, entre ellos Pikachu.  
  
N/A: Como es que consiguieron esos Pokémon?? Es que era su día de suerte (todos veían la Tv mientras robaban)  
  
Joy: Suelten a esos pokémon!  
  
Jessie: OH! James. Creo que debemos soltarlos como ella dice... JAJAJA!!  
  
Joy: Alguien vendrá y los detendrá Equipo Rocket!  
  
James: AY SI chuchi chuchi!  
  
Jessie: OK! Basta de parloteo y dinos donde están esas malditas llaves o todos los pokémon que ves aquí sufrirán las consecuencias.  
  
VOZ: Alto Ahí! Equipo Rocket!  
  
James: Son los Mocosos!  
  
Ash: SI! Y será mejor que me devuelvan a mi Pikachu y entreguen a todos los otros pokémon!  
  
Brock: Y que dejen en paz a la enfermera Joy!!  
  
(Caída Anime)  
  
Meowth: Te crees muy listo, mocoso despeinado? Pero si das otro paso adelante los pokémon que están aquí sufrirán un intenso ataque de electricidad, seguido luego por una gran onda de calor  
  
Jessie: Y creo que ya no estarán capacitados para combatir nunca más! JA JA JA JA!  
  
Ash: No puede ser! ¿Que hacemos ahora?  
  
Jessie: No tienes opción niño bobo. Entréganos al resto de tus pokémon y con respecto a Joy, aun esperamos tu llave.  
  
Ash: No puede ser, no tenemos opción...  
  
Gary: Espera un momento Ash. Piénsalo bien  
  
Gary se acerca a Ash y le dice en voz baja  
  
Gary: Mira Ash, si es que ellos quieren a tus pokémon y los pokémon del centro, quiere decir que..  
  
Misty: ..quiere decir que los quieren llevar ante su jefe...  
  
Gary: Claro, y para eso necesitan que estos se encuentren en buenas condiciones...  
  
Misty: ..por lo que no les convendría hacerles daño.  
  
Ash: CLARO! ¿Como es que no se me ocurrió antes!  
  
Gary y Misty: ¬_¬  
  
Ash: Equipo Rocket! Si es que son tan listos y es que quieren llevar esos pokémon ante su jefe, no creen que sería mejor llevarlos VIVOS?  
  
Equipo Rocket: eh?  
  
El equipo Rocket se coloca en circulo y comienzan a hablar entre ellos en voz baja  
  
James: No es posible, como no pensamos en eso antes?  
  
Jessie: Bueno, entonces que se te ocurre  
  
Meowth: Yo digo que pongamos en practica el Plan C  
  
James: Y el plan B?  
  
Meowth: Ese nunca funciona.  
  
Jessie: Parece razonable  
  
James: PONGAMOS EN PRÁCTICA EL PLAN C!  
  
...  
  
...  
  
James: Cual es el plan C?  
  
Caída de todos ellos al estilo Anime.  
  
Jessie: Basta de estupideces! No importa, se me acaba de ocurrir uno. Ve Arbok!!!  
  
Arbok: ZOOUBAK!  
  
Jessie: Bueno, Arbok, Envuelve a la enfermera Joy y no la sueltes! Ok mocosos, si no quieren que uno de los clones desaparezca de este mundo, entréguennos al resto de sus pokémon!  
  
Ash: No es justo tomar rehenes!  
  
Brock: Dejen en paz a la enfermera Joy!  
  
Jesse: En la guerra y el amor todo vale!  
  
Gary (en voz baja): Espera Ash, tengo un plan. Liberemos a todos nuestros pokémon como ellos dicen, y hacemos de cuenta que se los entregamos, pero mientras lo hacemos, les ordenamos a todos que ataquen al mismo tiempo.  
  
Brock: Y así el equipo Rocket no puede darle ordenes a su Arbok, esta no puede hacer nada contra la enfermera Joy.  
  
Misty: Buena idea!  
  
Ash: OK! Equipo Rocket, haremos lo que nos piden, pero liberen a Joy.  
  
Jessie: Primero los pokémon!  
  
Ash: Esta bien. Salgan TODOS!  
  
Misty: Salgan Todos!  
  
Brock: Salgan Todos!  
  
Gary: Salgan TODOS!  
  
Y así todos los pokemon salen  
  
Ash: Esta bien. Todos vallan con el equipo Rocket.  
  
James: Que lindo día es hoy!! Todo nos ha funcionado de maravilla!! Vengan aquí, lindos pokemoncitos...  
  
Ash: Todos listos  
  
Misty, Brock y Gary: SI!  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock y Gary: OK! Ahora todos lancen su mejor Ataque contra el Equipo Rocket!  
  
James: Oh Oh!!  
  
Una enorme fuerza de ataque es arrojada contra el equipo Rocket..  
  
Equipo Rocket: BUAAAA!!!! EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!  
  
El equipo Rocket sale volando junto a su Ekans (y sin hacerle daño a Joy!! Miren que suerte ¬¬), y dejando además sin daño ni la maquina ni el control.  
  
Ash: SI!!  
  
El grupo logra liberar a los pokemon secuestrados y a la enfermera Joy.  
  
Brock: Bueno, Me alegro mucho de que te encuentres bien, JOY!!!  
  
Misty: (Tomando a Brock de una oreja). Todavía tenemos cosas que hacer...  
  
Ash: PIKACHU!!!  
  
Pikachu: Pikapi!!!!!!!!  
  
Pikachu salta hacía Ash. Y ambos se abrazan como si no se hubiesen visto hace mil años, o sea, como de costumbre  
  
Ash: Bueno, Ahora debemos restaurar la electricidad en la ciudad.  
  
Es así como Ash, Misty, Brock y Gary (si, Gary sigue aún con ellos) lograron recuperar la energía de la ciudad, la que había sido cortada por el equipo Rocket.  
  
Ash: bueno, creo que ahora, lo mejor será regresar a casa, ya se esta haciendo tarde, además tengo muchisima hambre!!!!  
  
Estomago de Ash: grrgrgrgrgrggr...wrr.r.r.  
  
Ash ya se estaba retirando, cuando repentinamente Misty lo toma de la Chaqueta  
  
Misty (en voz baja): Oye Ash ¿No se te esta olvidando algo?  
  
Ash: eh? ¿A que te refieres?  
  
Misty se pone detrás de Ash y lo empuja hacía donde está Gary. Ash mira a Misty con cara de ¡DEBES ESTAR LOCA! luego mira a Gary y vuelve de nuevo la vista hacia Misty  
  
Ash: ¡Que te ocurre Misty??!  
  
Misty: Creo que Gary Merece un agradecimiento, después de todo sin él no hubiésemos podido rescatar a los pokemon.  
  
Ash: eh... QUE!?? Por que yo?? ...-_- (resignado) eh.. bue... G.. gr.. grrr.. graa.......cia..s Gary.  
  
Gary: Bueno, Ash. Espero que te sirva de lección.  
  
Ash: Grrr... me las...!!!! (dijo con rencor)  
  
Misty: Tranquilo Ash, ahora regresemos a casa.  
  
. . .  
  
Ash (avergonzado por agradecerle a Gary), Misty (feliz por convencer a Ash), Brock (triste por dejar a Joy) y Gary (mmm.. Gary!) regresaban a casa  
  
Ash: Por que sigues tras nosotros Gary?  
  
Gary: Bueno Ash, por si no lo recuerdas Mi abuelo SIGUE EN TU CASA!  
  
Todos se quedaron callados.  
  
Misty: em.. Ash... se que no viene al asunto... pero ¿Porque el profesor Oak siempre está en tu casa?  
  
Ash no respondió... la verdad no tenía idea.. (yo creo que ni siquiera se lo había preguntado alguna vez)  
  
Ash: No se...  
  
Todos volvieron a quedarse callados y apresuraron el paso hacía casa.  
  
... Meanwhile...Mientras tanto...  
  
Oak: Bueno Delia (Así se llama la mamá de Ash..) Lo pasé muy bien  
  
Delia: Me alegro mucho, TE acompaño a la puerta Sammy. (Oak se llama Samuel Oak)  
  
Oak: Gracias.  
  
Oak se estaba yendo cuando vio que en la puerta estaban Ash, Misty, Brock y Gary.  
  
Oak: AH! Ho...Hola chicos.. Veo que han regresado.. lograron encontrar a Pikachu?  
  
Ash: Si...  
  
Gary: Oye Abuelo, a qué te quedaste tan tarde?  
  
Oak: .....eh yo?  
  
Misty: SI?  
  
Oak: Bueno, como la electricidad no llegaba fui a buscar mi Televisor a baterías y vimos el final del programa.  
  
Ash: Ahhhh!  
  
Misty: Y que ocurrió?  
  
Oak: Bueno, se acuerdan de los 3 chicos y la chica que caminaban por la ciudad y de repente se cortó la luz...  
  
Todos. Si, y?  
  
Oak: Bueno. Después de eso la transmisión se cortó. Dijeron que iban a dar el programa como a las 10:00pm.  
  
Todos: Ahaaaaa... entonces porque continúa acá?  
  
Oak: bueno...yo..  
  
Mientras tanto Ash miró la hora, faltaban 5 para las 10:00pm.  
  
Ash: Ya va a comenzar!  
  
Faltó que Ash dijera eso para que el grupo olvidara el interrogatorio y se fueran directo al Televisor. Oak dio un gran suspiro y se fue.  
  
Oak: vamos Gary, terminemos de ver el programa en nuestra casa.  
  
Gary: Claro abuelo! Adiós perdedor! Le dijo a Ash y ambos se van.  
  
Ash, Misty, y Brock (La Sra. Ketchum se fue a acostar porque estaba cansada *_*, pero antes de eso les dejo un suculento almuerzo-once-comida para que comieran algo) se repitieron el programa que no habían podido terminar de ver. Después de lo que habían alcanzado ver en la mañana, pudieron conocer los nombres de los personajes.  
  
TV: Anton, Bill, George y Milly lograron encontrar lo que buscaban y devolver la energía eléctrica a la ciudad. Todos estaban muy felices de haber podido ayudar y haber vencido a la Pandilla Tek-corp. El capitulo termina cuando al otro día llega a casa de Anton un amigo que hace tiempo él no veía: Robert.  
  
Fin del episodio.  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock se quedaron pensando un rato.  
  
Misty: Odio quedarme metida (con curiosidad)  
  
Ash: No se porque me parece algo familiar el primer capitulo.  
  
Misty: bueno, eso no importa. Buenas noches...  
  
Ash y Brock: Buenas noches...  
  
Esta Historia continuará... Que les pareció el primer capitulo? Interesante? Bueno, malo? Algo tonto? Bueno esperen por el siguiente que esto recién esta comenzando... y de seguro alguna idea tendrán de lo que ocurre.. Comentarios a aimikaoe@hotmail.com 


	2. ¿Coincidencia?

NOMEKOP  
  
Capitulo 2: "¿Coincidencia...?  
  
Nota: "Existen personas muy aprovechadas"  
  
Frase destacable: Richie - Puedo alojarme "donde sea"  
Un nuevo día, el sol resplandeciente y nuestros héroes estaban Zeta, cada uno durmiendo en su respectiva cama. Pero de repente un escalofrío estremeció a los tres y los hizo despertarse.  
  
Ash: BUWWAAAAAA!!! (bostezando) tuve un sueño bastante raro. Será mejor que me vista pronto ya que pronto van a dar el segundo capitulo de "Nomekop"  
  
Misty: Buenos días Ash (entrando a su habitación) Vistámonos rápido que van a dar Nomekop!  
  
Ash: SI! Quiero saber ya lo que va a ocurrir!.  
  
Brock: (También entrando!) Buenos días chicos!  
  
Ash y Misty: Buenos días Brock.  
  
Los tres se bañaron (En este fic hay aseo personal), y se vistieron (También hay pudor). Ya listos bajaron las escaleras corriendo hacía la televisión.  
  
Ya eran las 12:00pm, hora en la que se supone empezaba Nomekop.  
  
TV: HOLA! este es un mensaje de su canal favorito: Pokevisión! Sentimos mucho tener que darles esta noticia, pero Nomekop se transmitirá hoy a las 10:00pm. El canal aun está arreglando inconvenientes causados por el corte de la corriente eléctrica, que tuvimos ayer. Gracias por su comprensión, y disculpen las molestias. Mientras tanto siga con nuestra programación... A continuación: los Poketubbies, seguido por..  
  
CLICK! (Ash apago la Televisión)  
  
Ash: MALDITA SEA! no puede ser!  
  
Misty: Que vamos a hacer ahora mientras esperamos hasta a las 10:00pm?  
  
Brock: no lo sé...  
  
DING DONG!  
  
Brock: Yo voy..  
  
Brock abre la puerta y se encuentra con una "grata?" sorpresa.  
  
Richie: Hola Brock!!! Tanto tiempo sin vernos! (por si no lo saben, Richie es el chico que se parece a Ash y que tiene un Pikachu llamado Sparky, un charmander llamado.... llamado.... ^_^ bueno ahora no me acuerdo, y cada una de sus pokebolas tiene una estrellita para poder identificarlas. Conoció a Ash durante la Liga Añil, y pelearon juntos °_°. Ambos se parecen mucho, solo que Richie tiene el pelo café. En un capitulo.... ¬_¬ ya, ya, mejor me callo, creo que ya entendieron.... además creo que mi explicación no ayuda mucho)  
  
Ash: Richie!!!  
  
Richie: Hola Ash, Misty! ¿Como están?  
  
Misty: Bien gracias, ¿Que te trae por acá?  
  
Richie: Bueno... pasaba por aquí para tomarme un descanso del entrenamiento. Y me acordé que Ash vivía en pueblo Paleta. Así que me conseguí la dirección.  
  
Ash: ¿Y donde te estas quedando?  
  
Richie: Bueno. Traigo un saco de dormir... puedo alojarme "donde sea"  
  
Ash: Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí por un tiempo.  
  
Richie: En serio, Ash? Eso sería fantástico! (Ja, como que no hubiese venido a eso el patudo (Fresco, aprovechado))  
  
Sra. Ketchum: Quién llegó Ash?  
  
Ash: Mamá, te presento a Richie. Lo conocí en la Liga Añil. Richie, ella es mi Mamá. (apuntando a su mamá)  
  
Richie: Mucho gusto Sra.  
  
Sra. Ketchum: Mucho gusto. Supongo que te quedarás a almorzar.(Ojalá se hubiese quedado sólo a eso). Bueno, el almuerzo esta listo. Pasen todos a almorzar  
  
La mesa lucía reluciente, todo estaba impecable y había mucha comida. Como para alimentar a 7 personas! y eso que sólo eran 5... Y la peor coincidencia es que habían puestos para 7!!  
  
Misty: perdón Sra. Ketchum. Pero sobran 2 puestos.  
  
Sra. Ketchum: Ah! Olvide decirles que hoy también vienen a almorzar Sam- (la Sra. Ketchum aclara su garganta) ehem .. "EL PROFESOR" Oak y Gary.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
Llegan Oak y Gary.  
  
P. Oak: Muchas gracias por invitarnos Delia...(ehem).. Sra. Ketchum.  
  
Sra. Ketchum: Es un placer, adelante.  
  
Gary sólo miró a un lado.  
  
Misty: Hola Gary! (dijo sonriente)  
  
Ash observo a Misty y frunció el ceño. Por alguna razón le molestó que saludara a Gary como si fuesen amigos.  
  
Misty: Gary, A mi lado hay un asiento desocupado.  
  
Ash estuvo a punto de reclamar que ese era su puesto, pero Misty lo miro de tal forma que prefirió no hacerlo.  
  
Gary: Gra- cias, Misty. (Gary estaba un poco nervioso, no parecía que fuese él)  
  
Ash sólo desvió la mirada encontrándose con la de Brock, quién le sonrío como queriéndole decirle algo. Algo como "pareces celoso, Ash".  
  
Ash volvió a fruncir el ceño y miró a Richie. Quién miraba la comida con apetito.  
  
Ash dio un suspiro, se sentó en el puesto desocupado, y luego todos comenzaron a comer.  
  
--------  
  
3:00pm.  
  
Ash y Richie conversaban acerca de los nuevos pokemon que habían atrapado, Gary y Misty parecían conversar algo más interesante y Brock daba bote entre las conversaciones de ambas parejas. Oak y la Sra. Ketchum parecían conversar también.  
  
Richie: Bueno Ash, dime ¿Que has atrapado?  
  
Ash: bueno... (Ash no parecía ponerle mucha atención a Richie, más bien parecía estar viendo a Gary y Misty)  
  
Richie: Y?  
  
Ash: Tengo un chikorita...  
  
Richie: En serio? Yo también. Lo encontré cuando iba caminando por un bosque de Johto... parecía un poco salvaje pero rápidamente nos hicimos amigos. Estuve harto tiempo pensando que nombre ponerle, pero al final se me ocurrió ponerle Chucky (¬¬ que nombre!)! Si, creo que Chucky es un buen nombre. sabes un amigo me decía que cuando un pokemon no tiene nombre...(bla, bla)  
  
Ash no parecía ponerle mucha atención (No se perdía de mucho). Cuando volvió a la realidad cambió el tema.  
  
Ash: Oye, Richie?  
  
Richie: si, Ash?  
  
Ash: No has visto la nueva serie de TV que se estrenó ayer?  
  
Richie: Nomekop?  
  
Ash: la conoces?  
  
Richie: Claro! Está muy buena! Me pregunto que pasará hoy?  
  
Ash: tendremos que esperar hasta las 10:00pm para saberlo.  
  
--------------  
  
Mientras tanto el equipo NUNCAMERINDO (Rocket) se encontraba planeando algo nuevo para atrapar pokemon.  
  
Jessie: deberíamos tratar de entrar de nuevo a la casa de ese bobo y robarnos sus Pokebolas y su Pikachu!  
  
James: Pero como? Ahora no están viendo ese programa..  
  
Jessie: mmm.. Se me ocurre una idea. Recuerdas que ayer veían ese programa alrededor de las 12:10pm?  
  
James: Bueno si y? Ahora son las 3:20pm y no lo están dando  
  
Jessie: Claro! Pero tampoco lo dieron a las 12:00! Porque lo van a dar hoy a las 10:00pm  
  
James: No querrás que los ataquemos a esa hora, verdad Jessie? Ayer vi la repetición del programa y me quedó gustando. A si que lo veré hoy también...  
  
Jessie: No seas tonto James! Podemos aprovechar lo tanto que les gusta a los mocosos ese programa para engañarlos.  
  
James: Como?  
  
Jessie: Este es el plan...  
  
------------ Ash y Compañía ya habían terminado de almorzar, pero al ver que en la tarde no había nada muy bueno que hacer, decidieron quedarse en casa para conversar.  
  
Gary y Misty parecían continuar con la conversación del almuerzo lo que comenzaba a incomodar a Ash.  
  
Ash: oye Brock, ¿Desde cuando Misty es tan amiga de Gary?!  
  
Brock: Oye Ash, no seas celoso...  
  
Ash: NO ESTOY CELOSO!! Es sólo que me molesta que ahora Gary este siempre en nuestra casa...  
  
........  
  
Misty: Oye Gary, y que paso con todas tus porristas, esas? Me refiero a las chicas que siempre te seguían.  
  
Gary: Ellas? Jajaja. Me aburrieron. Así que me deshice de ellas  
  
Misty: Parece que sigues siendo igual de modesto...  
  
Gary: Lo siento Misty.  
  
Misty: Bueno... y?  
  
Gary: Se fueron porque yo tenía que regresar de nuevo a casa.  
  
Misty: Ya veo... Sabes Gary, eres diferente a lo que demuestras. Creo que me estas empezando a caer bien.  
  
Gary se sonrojó levemente, en ese momento se sintió como un niño pequeño al lado de Misty.  
  
Ash: Oye Misty! ¿Que conversan? Dijo Ash tratando de interrumpir su conversación.  
  
Misty: De que Gary me está empezando a caer bien!  
  
Ash: Q.. qué? Ah!.. Bueno... que bien... por uds.  
  
Richie se acercó y luego de mirar a Ash le preguntó a Ash  
  
Richie: Ash, Te pasa algo?  
  
Ash: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
Richie: No lo sé, pero pareces molesto por algo.  
  
Ash: YO? NO! No se de que hablas. Sólo estoy conversando con Misty y Gary... (no es como para odiar a Richie!?)  
  
Richie observó como Misty y Gary seguían con su conversación ignorando a Ash  
  
Richie: Pues no parece que estés participando en la conversación..  
  
Ash: CLARO QUE SI! ... cierto, Misty?  
  
Misty: ... siempre me pasa eso cuando voy al cine..  
  
Misty y Gary: JAJAJA!  
  
Ash se puso rojo de rabia  
  
Ash: MISTY! NO VES QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO!  
  
Misty: Que? Ash, perdón, ¿Decías algo?  
  
Ash trato de mantener la calma, pero se sintió hundido. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.  
  
Ash: No, no decía nada MISTY. Nada más interesante de lo que DICE GARY!  
  
Ash se retira enojado y triste al mismo tiempo. Y sale al patio.  
  
Gary notó lo que había pasado. Ash estaba celoso. Gary sonrío y se acercó más a Misty  
  
-------  
  
Ash pateaba piedras y se sentía mal. Pero no sabía porque. Richie, su AMIGO, lo siguió afuera.  
  
Richie: Oye, Ash. Nunca me habías dicho que Misty te gustaba.  
  
Ash: QUE? MISTY??  
  
Richie: Si, por la manera que actuaste....  
  
Ash: NO RICHIE!!! LO MALENTENDISTE. A MI NO ME GUSTA MISTY!!! NI SI QUIERA ME AGRADA!! LO QUE PASA ES QUE ME MOLESTA QUE GARY ESTÉ EN NUESTRA CASA CONVERSANDO CON MIS AMIGOS!!!  
  
Richie: Yo lo veo conversando sólo con Misty  
  
Ash: Bueno, ESO!  
  
Richie: No lo sé Ash, pero si Misty no te agradara, no la podrías considerar como una Amiga. ¿No lo crees?  
  
Ash: ...!  
  
(MUERTE A RICHIE!!!)  
  
De repente una extraña pareja se acerca a la casa de Ash. Ambos vienen vestidos mas o menos formales y con micrófonos y cuadernillos.  
  
Chica: mmm? Es está la casa del Señor ASH KETCHUM?  
  
Ash: Si, ese soy yo  
  
Chica: Y dígame jovencito, conoce Ud. el programa llamado "NOMEKOP"?  
  
Ash: Si.  
  
Chico: Y lo ve? (poniéndose detrás de Ash)  
  
Ash: Bueno... recién empezó ayer, pero lo encuentro muy bueno...  
  
Chica: ¡QUE BIEN! Bueno, somos del canal Pokevisión y le informó que Ud. ha sido elegido para una pequeña encuesta..  
  
Ash: bueno... yo...  
  
Chica: Bueno, y dígame: ¿Como se enteró del programa?  
  
Ash: Lo vienen anunciando con tiempo en la Tv..  
  
Chica: Entonces debo suponer que lo a esperado con ansias... (La chica le hace un gesto al chico que lo acompaña, Ash no lo nota), luego sigue con la encuesta.  
  
Ash: Bueno...SI  
  
Richie se da cuenta de que el chico se dispone a entrar a la casa. En la mano trae una extraña caja.  
  
Richie: Hey! Alto Ahí!  
  
Ash se da vuelta y se da cuenta de lo que ocurre. La chica trata de despistarlo pero se le cae el cuadernillo, el que no tenía nada anotado.  
  
Ash: Uds. 2 no son periodistas ni encuestadores de ningún canal!  
  
Chica: Bueno, bobo. Creo que te diste cuenta...  
  
Chica, sacándose el disfraz.  
  
Jessie: Prepárate para los problemas!  
  
James: y Más Vale que teeeemas.  
  
Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la Televisión  
  
James: Para unir al cable de nuestra nación  
  
Jessie: Para prohibir los canales con censuración!  
  
James: Para extender nuestro reino hasta ciudad satélite!  
  
Jessie: Jessie  
  
James: Jamememes!  
  
Jessie: El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la internet por cable  
  
James: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar AHI! MADRE!!  
  
Meowth, Así es!  
  
Richie: Bueno, esta vez es demasiado tarde equipo Rocket... Sparky! Yo te elijo!  
  
Ash: Em!? PIKACHU VE!!  
  
Ash y Richie: Pikachu/Sparky Impacktrueno!!  
  
El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido demasiado pronto esta vez!!!!!!!!!  
  
La Sra. Ketchum se asoma y pregunta  
  
Sra. Ketchum: Ash? ¿Que fue ese escándalo?  
  
Richie: No fue nada...  
  
Sra. Ketchum: Bueno, yo sólo venía a avisarles que se entren ya que esta comenzando a hacerse tarde.  
  
Ash y Richie se apresuraron a entrar. Y la tarde continuó entre conversas, celos.. Ash: NO SON CELOS!!! MQ: Bueno ¬¬ lo que digas ^.^, em.. discusiones y demases, hasta que por fin llegó la hora para ver Nomekop!  
  
Todos se sentaron en el sillón, y los que no alcanzaron, en sillas separadas.  
  
Todos: Nomekop! Nomekop!  
  
Y Nomekop comienza.. Tv: Después de que Robert llega, todos lo reciben calurosamente, después de tiempo que no lo habían visto y lo invitan a quedarse en casa de Anton. Robert acepta gustosamente y van a almorzar, pero la mamá de Anton había invitado a dos personas más a cenar. A George y a su abuelo, Oscar.  
  
Tv: Comerciales... Durante los comerciales, Misty y Gary continuaron conversando, Richie, hablándole a Ash, y Brock quedo algo pensativo... La Sra. Ketchum y Oak por su parte se divertían viendo los comerciales de bebidas y McPokals  
  
Terminan los comerciales Tv: Durante el día George y Milly se empiezan a hacer MAS amigos, lo que molesta mucho a Anton, el que esconde sentimientos por Milly. Anton sale de la casa y se encuentra con la Pandilla Tek-corp. a la cual vence junto a su recién llegado amigo Robert. Luego termina.  
  
Tv: Después de los siguientes comerciales, adelantos del próximo capítulo...  
  
Brock: Aquí algo me huele extraño  
  
Richie: Yo me bañé antes de llegar!!  
  
Ash: Shhh! Los comerciales terminan!  
  
TV: Aquí las escenas del próximo capítulo... Robert y Bill deben ir al centro pokemon a recargar los pokemon de todos. Anton se siente un poco incomodo al quedarse otra vez solo con George y Milly. Anton entonces va a su habitación. Pero después cuando vuelve a ver como va todo, encuentra a George y Milly a punto de Besarse. Fin del episodio.  
  
Misty: AHHHYYY!!!!! Mañana va a estar muuuuy emocionante!!!!  
  
Ash: Si tu lo dices...  
  
Gary: Me quedó una sensación extraña...  
  
Misty: BWAAA! (Bostezo), buenas noches chicos, creo que me voy a dormir...  
  
Gary: Bueno, creo que será mejor que regrese a mi casa... Adiós Misty, que duermas bien. (dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego diciéndole algo a Misty en el oído, ella solo asintió). Adiós a todos... Abuelo!!  
  
Oak: si, en seguida voy Gary... mientras termina de decirle algo a Delia, luego va junto a Gary  
  
Gary y Oak (después de haberse despedido), se retiran.  
  
Misty sube las escaleras pero Ash la detiene.  
  
Ash: Acaso no te vas a despedir?  
  
Misty: Dije: buenas noches chicos, ¿que mas quieres Ash?  
  
Ash: Bueno.. yo..  
  
Misty: Últimamente te comportas extraño, Ash. Buenas noches.  
  
Ash: ... buenas.. noches...  
  
Richie: Buenas noches. (se va a acostar)  
  
Ash: Buenas noches chicos, creo que también me iré a acostar..  
  
Brock: Espera Ash! Necesito hablar contigo.  
  
Ash y Brock se quedan en el living conversando.  
  
Brock: Ash, tengo un mal presentimiento...  
  
Ash: uhm?  
  
Brock: Es con respecto a esa serie...  
  
Ash: Nomekop?  
  
Brock: Si. No te diste cuenta?  
  
Ash: De qué? (dijo Ash llevándose una fruta a la boca)  
  
Brock: Ash, ayer, en el primer capitulo, mostraban a los protagonistas de la serie deambulando por la ciudad, en la cual no había electricidad.  
  
Ash: Brenou, Y quie? (mascando la fruta)  
  
Brock: Ayer salimos los 3 y Misty a la ciudad, la cual estaba sin electricidad.  
  
Ash no parecía comprender.  
  
Brock: Eso no es todo. Tuvieron que pelear contra una pandilla, la cual era responsable de lo que pasaba.  
  
Brock continuó al ver que Ash parecía seguir sin entender. (que más esperan de Ash!!)  
  
Brock: Después de que todo eso pasara, el capitulo quedo en que llegaba un amigo del protagonista.  
  
Ash: No querrás decir que..?  
  
Brock: ASH! Ayer ocurrió lo mismo! Salimos a la ciudad porque se cortó la luz. Vencimos al equipo Rocket. Y hoy en la mañana apareció Richie!  
  
Ash: Tiene sentido, pero...  
  
Brock: Bueno, Ash, eso no es todo. Lo del capitulo de hoy fue igual a lo que hicimos hoy día. Y ahora comprendo que esa serie tiene algo extraño.  
  
Ash: Quizás sea coincidencia..  
  
Brock: No Ash! OJALA FUERA ASI! Es más. Creo que los personajes coinciden perfectamente. Robert correspondería a Richie. (el llegó Hoy). George correspondería a Gary y su abuelo Oscar a Oak.  
  
Ash: No querrás decir que tu eres Bill y que Milly es Misty.  
  
Brock: Claro. Y es obvio que tu eres Anton!  
  
Ash: ¡¿Que te hace suponer eso?!  
  
Brock: Bueno, hoy parecías celoso de Misty, como Anton de Milly...  
  
Ash: Eso no tiene nada que ver! Eso tan sólo quiere decir que YO NO PUEDO SER ANTON Porque a mi no me interesa Misty!!  
  
Brock: Bueno Ash, no sólo eso indica que tu eres Anton. Recuerda que Anton es el dueño de la casa...  
  
Ash: No puede ser..  
  
Brock: Ash, el caso es que si todo es así, mañana Misty probablemente besará a Gary!  
  
Ash: DEBES ESTAR LOCO!! MISTY JAMÁS BESARÍA A GARY!!!  
  
Brock: Ash. Yo sólo me estoy guiando por lo que la serie aparenta. Para que tengas cuidado.  
  
Ash: CUIDADO DE QUÉ! Como que me importara lo que hiciera Misty.  
  
Brock: Bueno Ash, en la serie, Anton parece interesado en Milly...  
  
Ash: NOOOO! creo que sólo es coincidencia!  
  
Brock: incluso las iniciales de los nombres coinciden con los nuestros, Ash.  
  
Ash: Buenas noches Brock. (dijo Ash sin mirarlo, subiendo las escaleras)  
  
Brock: Ash, si quieres a... si quieres a Misty ten cuidado...  
  
Ash no respondió.  
  
Brock: ...debes hacerlo Ash..  
  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
Que tal? Como encuentran que está quedando?? Ya se están comenzando a aclarar algunas cosas, pero que pasará luego!! No se pierdan el próximo episodio de Nomekop, este sólo es el comienzo! Y el próximo día será un día MUUUUUUUUUUUY agitado! 


	3. Nunca creas en los horarios que salen en...

NOMEKOP  
  
Capitulo 3: "Nunca creas en los horarios que salen en la revista del TV cable"  
  
Nota: Ash hace una pregunta inteligente"  
  
Frase destacable: Ash- "¿Con ropa??!!  
  
Ash se recostó y no pego ojo en la noche. Se quedo pensando en lo que Brock le había dicho. Lo que había pasado en ese programa era demasiado como para ser coincidencia. Además Misty y Gary parecían bastante "unidos". Y él sabía que al él esa situación le incomodaba, aunque lo negara.  
  
Eran las 3hrs 32min 25seg 40 centésimas y Ash aún no podía dormir. Se levantó y fue hacia la habitación de Misty. La puerta no estaba cerrada, sólo junta, razón por la cual Ash la abrió de un sólo toque.  
  
Misty dormía pacíficamente y a Ash se le llenó de mariposas el estomago al verla. Tragó saliva y se acercó para asegurarse de que durmiera  
  
Ash: (pensando) Bueno, en el capitulo no salía que Misty iba a besarlo. Sino que probablemente lo haría.. Eso se puede arreglar...  
  
Brock: ASH! Que haces a esta hora en la habitación de Misty?!  
  
Ash: Brock!!!??? Pensé que todos dormían!  
  
Brock: Si pero te sentí venir acá y yo... yo...  
  
Ash: Que hacías acá?  
  
Brock se sintió algo incomodo.. (lo que no notó Ash porque estaba oscuro): Ya te dije que te sentí y vine a ver que hacías!  
  
Ash: Bueno, no hay de que preocuparse, puedes ir a dormir. Buenas noches. (Dijo Ash saliendo de la habitación de Misty como si nada hubiese ocurrido)  
  
Brock no dijo nada de vuelta. Miró a Misty, a Ash (que se estaba yendo) y se fue a acostar.  
  
---  
  
Una linda mañana (otra vez), el sol resplandeciente (como siempre) y nuestros amigos roncando... pero, esperen un momento. Misty no estaba en su cama.  
  
Ash, que seguía durmiendo, todo patas arriba, se despertó al escuchar los pasos de Misty y se asomó.  
  
Ash: Misty?  
  
Misty: ASH? Que haces despierto. Aun es temprano!  
  
Ash: Lo mismo pregunto yo (dijo astutamente)  
  
(esperen un momento... "Astutamente???" Ash???)  
  
Misty: Bue... sólo iba al baño.  
  
Ash: con ropa???  
  
(Bueno... obvio que con ropa, pero Uds. entienden que no estaba en PJ sino con ropa para salir)  
  
Misty: bueno... em.. Si! Acaso tu no vas al Baño con ropa??!  
  
Ash: NO TE HAGAS LA GRACIOSA, TU SABES LO QUE QUIERO DECIR CON ESO!!!  
  
Misty: Bueno! En ese caso te digo que voy a salir. CONTENTO?  
  
Ash: A.. donde?  
  
Misty: Eso no te incumbe  
  
Ash: co... con.. Gary? (preguntó recordando lo de Nomekop)  
  
Misty: SI CON ÉL!! Hay algún problema??  
  
Ash: eh.. NO. Sólo... es sólo que...  
  
Misty: Lo siento Ash pero no tengo tiempo para conversar contigo. Voy a llegar tarde.  
  
Misty se fue bajando las escaleras.  
  
Ash: MISTY! NO QUE IBAS AL BAÑO!?  
  
Misty cae al estilo anime  
  
Misty: Nos vemos pronto Ash!  
  
Ash: A..dios... (dijo Ash despidiéndose débilmente con su mano)  
  
Brock: Ash?  
  
Ash: Buenos días Brock (dijo sin animo)  
  
Brock: Te despertaste temprano para haberte acostado tan tarde...  
  
Ash: Oye Brock. Hazme un favor, si?  
  
Brock: Ah! Ya sé! Quieres que no le cuente Misty que la estuviste rondando anoche!!  
  
Ash: Si. Por favor no se lo vallas a decir.  
  
Richie: decir que?  
  
Ash: RICHIE! ...NADA!! NADA, verdad Brock?  
  
Brock: SI; Na-NADA!  
  
Richie: Oye, Ash. Estás tratándome de ocultar que anoche fuiste a la habitación de Misty.  
  
Ash: L- lo sabías?  
  
Richie: Bueno Ash... No! pero lo supuse.  
  
Ash: TU QUÉ?  
  
Brock: Oye Ash, te recomiendo que te vistas rápido...  
  
Ash: Si! BUENA IDEA. (Ash fue corriendo al baño)  
  
Richie: Vestirse? Es temprano!  
  
Brock: Nada es temprano para impedir lo que no debe ocurrir jamas....  
  
Richie miró a Brock con cara de "¿y que le pasa ahora a este?"  
  
----  
  
Misty llego a lo de Gary  
  
Misty: Uf! Que bueno que nos juntamos temprano. Así en la tarde podremos ver NOMEKOP!  
  
Gary: Si, bueno Misty...  
  
Misty: Si Gary?  
  
Gary: la razón por la que te cite aquí tan temprano, bueno...  
  
Misty: Si?  
  
Gary: Bueno, yo antes sólo te conocía como "la amiga del perdedor", pero ahora...  
  
Misty: Si, Gary?  
  
Gary: yo... quería decirte que...  
  
Gary empezó a acercarse lentamente a Misty, lo que no pareció molestarle a ella. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando...  
  
Ash: MISTY!!!!!!  
  
Misty: ASH??!!  
  
Gary: ¡¿Que haces aquí perdedor??!!!  
  
Ash: ¿QUE HACÍAN UDS debería preguntar yo!!!?  
  
Misty: eh..hm...este... ¿DESDE CUANDO TENGO QUE PEDIRTE PERMISO PARA...!  
  
Ash: ¿PARA BESARTE CON GARY..?  
  
Misty: (Misty se puso roja) Oye Ash, se supone que me iba a juntar con Gary aquí. Y no CONTIGO!  
  
Gary: Oye Ash! Que tal si te vas a tu casa y te preocupas por tus propios asuntos!!  
  
Ash: DÍGANME PRIMERO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI!  
  
Gary: ¡Que te pasa, Ash. Acaso ESTAS C-E-L-O-S-O?? HA?  
  
Ash: Ce- celoso, YO? De Misty?? HAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Misty le pega un mazazo a Ash y lo deja medio aturdido (bueno... totalmente aturdido)  
  
Misty: Ya déjanos en paz! (Misty y Gary se van dejando a Ash tirado en el suelo)  
  
Ash: euhhh...ghu..  
  
Una vez recuperado, Ash se puso a pensar en que Brock había tenido razón respecto a Nomekop. Pero todo lo que había dicho la serie, eso de que George (Gary) y Milly (Misty) estaban A PUNTO de besarse y que fueron interrumpidos a tiempo por Anton (Ash)...  
  
Ash: (pensando) Entonces esta listo! Ocurrió lo que en la serie!, Ellos ya no tratarán de besarse!!  
  
Ash: SI! LO LOGRÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Richie: Lograste qué, Ash?  
  
(QUITEN A RICHIE, PORFAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Ash: (Asustado) RICHIE?? estabas aquí??  
  
Richie: Acabo de alcanzarte. Por cierto, saliste apurado hoy de casa...  
  
Ash: AH! eh.. SI! Es que tu sabes, es bueno hacer ejercicio temprano en la mañana...  
  
Richie: Oye, Ash. Vi lo que hiciste  
  
Ash: L- lo q-ue hice..?? Qu- que quieres decir??  
  
Richie: Gary y Misty se iban a besar y tu...  
  
Ash: YO? YO NO HICE NADA!!! O sea, sólo dije "MISTY!" y de repente me di cuenta que se iban a besar, bueno no fue mi intención interrumpirlos. Yo sólo...  
  
Richie: ASH! Deja de fingir! O le digo a Misty que estuviste en su habitación anoche...  
  
Ash: No, no, no, no, no. Es decir... fingir que??  
  
Richie: ¡QUE ESTAS LOCAMENTE ENAMORADO DE MISTY Y QUE EVITASTE ESE BESO A PROPÓSITO!!!!!!  
  
Ash se abalanzó sobre Richie para taparle la boca  
  
(yo me hubiera abalanzado sobre el para matarlo)  
  
Ash: SHHHTT! Quieres que toda la ciudad te escuche!??  
  
Richie: Entonces es verdad que te gusta Misty?  
  
Ash: NOOOOOOOOO! Es decir... quizás detuve el beso a propósito, pero ya te dije la otra noche porque!  
  
Richie: ?  
  
Ash: Por que detesto ver a Gary entrometerse en mis asuntos!  
  
Richie: TUS ASUNTOS?  
  
Ash se sonrojo y se dio vuelta rápidamente evitando que Richie lo siguiera interrogando. Se iba a su casa.  
  
Ash: Ya te dije Richie. Misty no me gusta! Es sólo que no soporto a Gary!  
  
Y Ash se fue corriendo  
  
(Y QUE TIENE QUE METERSE RICHIE RICÓN, anyway??)  
  
---------------  
  
Ya eran las 11:55am. Iba a empezar Nomekop (ojalá esta vez si lo den a la hora!!)  
  
Ash (moviéndose de un lado a otro), Richie y Brock estaban haciendo zapping mientras esperaban que empezara a las 12:00, Nomekop (para variar..)  
  
Brock: Oye Ash! Te puedes quedar quieto. ¿que te pasa ahora?  
  
Ash: NADA!  
  
Brock: Misty y Gary aun no llegan...  
  
Richie: Si, que raro..  
  
Ash: Brock, tu también sabias que iban a juntarse hoy?  
  
Brock: Si.  
  
Ash: ¿Y POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE?  
  
Brock: Porque tu me dijiste que no te interesaba lo que Misty hiciera (dijo Brock sin despegar la Vista de la TV)  
  
Ash: ... es... verdad..  
  
DING DONG  
  
Brock abre la puerta: Por fin llegan! ¿Como les fue? (Eran Batman y Robin... uy! OBVIO QUE ERAN MISTY Y GARY!)  
  
Misty entra y dice enojada mirando a Ash: Fantástico! (irónicamente)  
  
Pese a que fue un comentario contra Ash, Ash se sintió feliz de que Misty lo dijera de esa manera, pues eso quería decir que no había ocurrido nada.  
  
Los 5 (Ash más aliviado), se sentaron frente a la: ta ta ta tan!!: "TELEVISIÓN" a ver TA TA TA TAN: NOMEKOP!!!  
  
TV: HOY NO SE TRANSMITIRA NOMEKOP, hasta las 10:00pm....  
  
Todos: QUE?!!  
  
TV: HAHAHA. Perdón la broma. A continuación NOMEKOP...  
  
y......  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
Uy! La situación se complica! Richie cada vez esta más molestoso.. Brock misterioso.. Nomekop estará fallando?? Que ocurrirá?? Lean el cuarto capitulo para saberlo!! Por favor pongan reviews así sigo escribiendo y subiendo episodios~.~ 


	4. Cambio de Ruta

NOMEKOP  
  
Capitulo 4 "Cambio de ruta"  
  
Nota: Richie recibe su merecido.  
  
Frase destacable: Richie- Ouch!  
  
Nomekop comienza. Dan las escenas del capitulo anterior y luego comienza el episodio TV: Todo pasa como en las escenas del adelanto. Bill y Robert se van al centro Pokemon para recargar a sus pokemon agotados, y George, Milly y Anton se quedan solos en la casa.  
  
Comerciales.  
  
Ash: (pensando) Que? Todavía nadie ha ido a recargar ningún pokemon. No querrá eso decir que el intento de Misty y Gary en la mañana sólo fue él primero... Oh no!  
  
Richie: Ocurre algo Ash, te noto preocupado  
  
Ash: No.. es- que está interesante... Si, eso.  
  
Brock le lanza una mirada a Ash dándose cuenta del problema.  
  
TV: (regresa de comerciales) Como habíamos quedado, George y Milly estaban solos en el comedor cuando de repente ambos comienzan a acercarse, muy cerca muy cerca... Pero llega Anton. George y Milly interrumpen el intento y dirigen su mirada hacia Anton. Anton los ve y se va hacia el patio. Pero justo cuando se va yendo, George le planta un beso a Milly. Anton se da vuelta y sale corriendo.  
  
TV: Más comerciales. Sigan en sintonía. Que Nomekop continua con las escenas de mañana!  
  
Ash: MALDITA SEA!!!!! NO PUEDE SER!!!!  
  
Misty: Que ocurre, Ash??  
  
Ash mira a Brock recordando que él también sabía lo que ocurría.  
  
Ash: MISTY! TE ODIO! (casi llorando)  
  
Ash sale corriendo.  
  
Pikachu: PIKAPI!!! (su apollerada ratita amarilla va detrás de él)  
  
Richie: Y que le paso a ese???  
  
Brock: CÁLLATE RICHIE! (Brock sale tras él)  
  
Richie: NO ME DEJEN AQUI!!!! (El maldito Richie los sigue) (OJALA SE MATE EN EL CAMINO)  
  
Misty: Que le pasa a ASH!!! NO TIENE DERECHO A TRATARME ASI!!! Dijo Misty con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
Togepi: Togeprrriii!!  
  
(creían que me había olvidado de ese huevo?................................ pues......... tenían razón ^_^!!!!)  
  
Gary: Claro que no Misty. Nadie tiene derecho a tratarte asi. Sabes, creo que no deberías estar con ese perde-- , quiero decir con él. Misty, yo.... Tu deberías estar siempre conmi--  
  
Misty ya se había ido detrás de Ash. (Y dejo a Gary hablando sólo)  
  
Gary: FANTÁSTICO!! Ahora todos le prestan atención a ese Cabeza de Jockey!!!!!!!! Ahora no voy a poder arruinarle la vida quitándole a esa pelirroja!) (Gary sale detrás de todos, enojado)  
  
La Sra. Ketchum que oyó el alboroto se asomó al living y sólo se encontró con la televisión que había quedado encendida.  
  
TV: Gracias, por esperar, continúen con NOMEKOP!  
  
Sra Ketchum: Estos niños no saben lo que cuesta la electricidad (E iba a apagar la TV, cuando..) Bueno, después de todo HOY no tengo nada más importante que hacer.. (se quedo viendo el final)  
  
Ash: (pensando) Maldita sea, Maldita sea, maldita sea... Ahora sé que no puedo evitarlo. ESE Choncesu-- ($%&#%&?!!!) de GARY!!!  
  
Brock: Ash!!! Donde estas??!! (Brock no corre tan rápido)  
  
Richie: Esperenmeeeeeee!!!!! AUCH!!! AYY!!! (Richie se cayó)  
  
*****(SIIIIIIII, SIIIIIIII, SIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! A PEDIDO DEL PÚBLICO RICHIE SE HA CAIDO!!!!!!!!!! SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)*****  
  
Misty, quien también iba detrás de Ash, se encontró con Richie tirado en el suelo.  
  
Misty: Richie!? Que te ocurrió?  
  
Richie: Na- nada Misty. (ouch)  
  
Misty: Pero si estás herido. Pobre de ti.. Necesitas ayuda?  
  
(ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!! SI HICE QUE RICHIE SE CAYERA NO FUE PARA QUE VINIERA MISTY Y LO AYUDARA, NO PARA QUE ARRUINARA EL MOMENTO EN QUE MISTY PORFIN IBA A CONVERSAR CON ASH!!! A SI QUE DÉJENME ARREGLAR ESTA SITUACIÓN...)  
  
Richie: No es tan grave Misty. Solo me fracture el pie y quizás no pueda caminar en bastante tiempo a menos que reciba cuidados  
  
Misty: Bueno, si no es tan grave entonces, que Gary te ayude. debe venir detrás mío. (Y Misty siguió su camino tras Ash)  
  
--A alguien le interesa si Richie fue ayudado por Gary??  
  
....  
  
...  
  
Pues a mi tampoco. Así que continuemos...--  
Ash ya no podía seguir corriendo. Y al no divisar a nadie tras el, se sentó en una roca del camino.  
  
Ash: Creo que ya no puedo hacer nada. Si Misty quiere a ese imbécil que se quede con él. YA NO ME IMPORTA.  
  
Misty: Ya no te importa que, Ash?  
  
Ash: Mi-- Mi--- ..mi. ...mi..... mi.. ...mi. ..mi-- Mis-- Misst -- Missttt... MISTY!! (se puso un poco nervioso)  
  
(Brock se perdió por ahí)  
  
Misty: Y QUIÉN MAS?! Ahora dime que fue lo que te paso!!? POR QUE DICES QUE ME ODIAS!!! QUE TE HE HECHO!!??!  
  
Ash: eh! Y AUN LO PREGUNTAS!!!  
  
Misty: SI! TENGO DERECHO A SABER!! NO ME VAS A DECIR QUE AUN ESTAS CELOSO DE GARY!!!  
  
Ash: YO CELOSO??!!!! JAJA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA AJA JA..!!!! ! !! ! !! ! !  
  
Misty: ENTONCES DAME UNA EXPLICACIÓN!!!!!!  
  
Ash: uh... ug.. yo...  
  
Misty: Últimamente te comportas extraño. Te haces el interesante y te amurras por todo... Aunque no lo notes eso me preocupa Ash.  
  
Ash: en serio?  
  
Misty: bueno Ash. Hemos viajado juntos por el tiempo suficiente como para preocuparnos el uno del otro... No?  
  
Ash: yo.. no..  
  
Misty: Dime porque has estado así  
  
Ash: bue.. yo.. (Ash se comenzó a sonrojar, no sabía como responder)  
  
Misty sólo lo miraba.  
  
Ash: quizás si estaba.. si estaba..  
  
Misty: ..?  
  
Ash: Estaba... YA! QUIZAS SI ESTABA UN POQUITO CELOSO  
  
Misty: Ash.. lo di.. dices en seri--? (Esbozando una amplia sonrisa)  
  
Ash: (interrumpiéndola y no escuchando) PERO SÓLO PORQUE ODIO A GARY!!  
  
Misty: ah!.. por.. eso.. Entonces TODO SE CENTRA EN TI Y EN GARY!! SIEMPRE LE DAS MÁS IMPORTANCIA A ÉL QUE A MI!! ERES UN IDIOTA ASH KETCHUM. Y sabes una cosa, Ash? YO TAMBIÉN TE ODIO!! (Y Misty se va corriendo de vuelta)  
  
Ash: Mi.. MISTY! NO ESPERA!!! (corriendo tras ella)  
  
Misty: (pensando) Maldito idiota! Ni si quiera sabe...  
  
Misty sigue corriendo, seguida por Ash, cuando ella se encuentra con Brock...(sin detenerse)  
  
Brock: Misty!! Encontraste a Ash?  
  
Misty: NO! (Y sigue corriendo)  
  
Brock: Misty... (no alcanza ni a pensar cuando Ash se le va encima, lo aplasta, lo pisotea y sigue su camino)  
  
Brock: A...OuacH AAAAAAASSSH ! (Se levanta y por fin comienza a correr rápido tras Ash, por lo visto bastante enojado)  
  
----  
  
Richie: NO te diré donde está Misty hasta que me levantes!  
  
Gary: Maldita sea, TODOS sabemos que nadie te quiere en este fanfic, así que PORQUE TE TENGO QUE LEVANTAR! Quieres que también me tomen mala onda!!  
  
Richie: Entonces nunca sabrás donde está Misty...  
  
Gary tampoco alcanza ni a pensar cuando siente a Misty empujarlo fuertemente contra el suelo, luego Ash aplastarlo, y Brock patearlo 3 veces... (Si!!!!! Richie corrió la Misma suerte)  
  
Gary salió hecho un pe-- (ehem) un cohete y Richie se aferro a el corriendo con el único pie que le quedaba. (siempre detrás de Ash)  
  
Gary: QUE SE CREE ESE PERDEDOR!!!  
  
Richie: (arrastrándose por el suelo tal como debe ser) ¿Porque mejor no voy yo adelante?  
  
----  
  
Misty: (Aun corriendo y dándose vuelta) Ash? POR QUÉ ME ESTAS SIGUIENDO??  
  
Ash: Por que... Bueno yo. YO NO TE ESTOY SIGUIENDO!!!  
  
Misty: ENTONCES POR QUE ESTAS CORRIENDO DETRAS MIO??!!  
  
Y por supuesto a Ash se le presentó la excusa perfecta. Ya que él no tenía idea de que el también era perseguido, al darse vuelta comenzó a correr aun más fuerte viendo a Brock, Richie y Gary detrás de él...  
  
Misty: Dime!  
  
Ash la alcanzó de tan sólo ver al trío tras él, la tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo aun más rápido.  
  
Misty: ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!  
  
Ash: CORREE!!!!  
  
Misty hace lo que Ash pero de repente se encuentran con una nube de humo en el frente. Cuando la nube comienza a despejarse se ven 3 figuras aparecer.  
  
Misty y Ash: oh oh....  
  
Jessie: Prepárense para los problemas...  
  
James: Y más vale que teman...  
  
Jessie: Para interrumpir los fanfics de pokemon...  
  
James: Para ayudar a la autora de este fanfiction  
  
Jessie: Para ayudar cuando la trama va de mal en peor  
  
James: Para extender la extensión de este fanfic... (¬_¬valga la redundancia)  
  
Jessie: Jessie  
  
James: Jamemememememememememememe...!  
  
Jessie le pegó un codazo.  
  
James: Jamememes!  
  
Jessie: El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad del sonido!  
  
James: Ríndanse ahora o preparense para que les salga un sampullido!  
  
Meowth: Aattchu!, (esdoy desfriado)  
Ash y Misty siguieron de largo (atropellando al equipo Rocket) mientras seguían escapando del resto.  
  
Para que vamos a decir que el equipo Rocket después de ser atropellados por Ash y Misty, fueron aplastados por Brock, y pateados por Gary (y Richie)  
  
ER: UghT::..  
  
(ER no es la sala de emergencias, sino Equipo Rocket  
  
Jessie: Como se atreven a ignorarnos!!  
  
James: Y pisotearnos!  
  
Meowth: Aaatchuuu!! como se adreben  
  
Jessie: Sigámoslos!!  
  
No me pregunten como el Equipo Rocket alcanzó a Ash y lo obligó a detenerse.  
  
Ash: ¿ES QUE NO NOS DEJAN EN PAZ NINGUN CAPÍTULO!??  
  
Misty: ¿Que quieren Equipo Rocket?  
  
Jessie: UDS SABEN LO QUE QUEREMOS!!!  
  
Richie: (llegando detrás de Gary) A mi??  
  
Jessie: (creo que Richie se toma su papel en serio) CLARO QUE NO TONTO! ES OBVIO QUE QUEREMOS A PIKACHU!!  
  
James: SI!!.. Órale, Florcita de calabaza!! (Victreebel)  
  
Victreebel: Uiii!!!!!! (tragándose a James como siempre ¬_¬)  
  
James: Ni en los fanfics me salvo de esto ¬_¬U  
  
Victreebel lo escupe.  
  
James: Órale, Victreebel, HOJAS NAVAJA!  
  
Victreebel: Uiiiii!!!  
  
Las hojas navaja de Victreebel pasan rozando el Jockey de Ash, rasgándolo un poco... y también dañan un poco el brazo de Richie  
  
Ash: MI JOCKEY! LAS VAN A PAGAR EQUIPO ROCKET!!  
  
Richie: ¬_¬U ASH! y no te olvides de mi brazo...  
  
Ash: Pikachu, IMPACT TRUENO!!  
  
Pikachu: PIIIIIIKAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Victreebel queda electrocutado.  
  
Jessie: No te saldrás con la tuya, bobo. Arbok, VE!!!!  
  
Arbok: Souuubak!!! (asi dice)  
  
Misty: Creo que esta será una tregua momentánea, Ash. Ve! STARMIE!!  
  
Jessie: Arbok, picotazo venenoso ahora!!!  
  
Starmie lo evita (aunque la roza un poco)  
  
Misty: Starmie, Bofetón!!  
  
Jessie: Arbok, evítalo y usa placaje!  
  
Starmie sale volando y cae.  
  
Misty: Esto es imposible..! Starmie, regresa.  
  
Misty: Ve! Goldeen!!  
  
Goldeen: Goldeen, goldeen (empezó a agitarse en el suelo como un magikarp)  
  
Misty: Ups, creo que me equivoque ^_^U (lo regresa a la pokebola)  
  
Ash: Squartle, ve!!  
  
Ash: Squartle, Chorro de Agua!!  
  
Squartle: SQUART!  
  
Jessie: Arbok, esquívalo y aprieta a Squartle!!  
  
Arbok: SOOUUBAKK!  
  
Arbok comienza a apretar fuertemente a Squartle, el que no puede zafarse.  
  
Squirtle: Squaar...tle..  
  
Ash: NO NOS VENCERÁS! Squartle, Hidro-bomba!!  
  
Squartle hace una débil Hidro-bomba logrando zafarse de Arbok y de paso tirarlo al piso, quien estaba débil por haber peleado con Starmie. Ambos quedan débiles y caen al piso.  
  
Ash: NO!.. Squartle. Regresa...  
  
Jessie: Arbok, regresa...  
  
Ash: Debo admitir que han mejorado un poco, pero no será suficiente. Chikorita ve!!  
  
James: Eso, no será nada. Órale Weezing!!  
  
Ash: Chikorit--!!  
  
Ash no logra terminar la frase cuando Chikorita lo tira al piso y comienza a acariciar a Ash cariñosamente.  
  
Chikorita: Chiku chiku..  
  
Ash: NO! Chikorita, este no es el momento, espera.. no.. me haces cosquillas!. esta bien.. ja ja ja, REGRESA.  
  
Brock: Déjamelo a mi Ash! Ve GEODUDE!!  
  
James: Weezing, Gediondez!  
  
Weezing: Weezing wee...(tira esa nube de aire hedionda)  
  
Geoudude cae medio aturdido..  
  
Richie: Ve! Sparky!!  
  
Sparky: pika!  
  
Richie: Sparky, Agilidad!!  
  
Sparky: pika, pika, pika!  
  
James: Weezing, cortina de humo!!  
  
Richie: Evítalo y haz Cabezazo!!! Y luego un Impact trueno!  
  
Sparky: PIKA!!!  
  
Sparky golpea a Weezing y luego lo electrocuta, dejándolo débil  
  
James: Weezing, regresa.  
  
Jessie: Esta bien! Lickitung, es tu turno!  
  
Jessie: Lickitung! lame a esa bola con hepatitis!  
  
Licky(asi lo voy a llamar): Lickiii!!!  
  
Sparky cae paralizado.  
  
Richie: Sparky!, NO!  
  
Gary: Que les pasa a todos UDS!, se nota que no saben entrenar a sus pokemon! Ahora es mi turno, Nidoqueen, ve!!  
  
Gary: Nidoqueen, cornada!!  
  
Licky lo lame y lo deja tirado.  
  
Gary: NO! regresa. Ahora, ve Arcanine!!  
  
Arcanine: Nine Arcnine!!  
  
Gary: Lanzallamas!!  
  
Arcanine lanza un enorme lanzallamas justo cuando es alcanzado por la lengua de Licky, quedando luego paralizado.  
  
El equipo Rocket entero es quemado.  
  
Ash: Pikachu, IMPACT TRUENO!  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!!!  
  
Equipo Rocket: El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido OTRA VEZ!!!!... uuuiiii!  
  
Misty: UF! Esta si que fue una pelea dura. Mi Starmie esta muy débil.  
  
Gary: Y mi Nidoqueen. Y hasta Arcanine esta paralizado.  
  
Richie: Y mi Sparky  
  
Brock: Y geodude.  
  
Ash: Y MI JOCKEY!!  
  
(todos caen al estilo anime) ^_^U  
  
Brock: Creo que debemos enviarlos de inmediato a un centro pokemon.  
  
Richie: SI! Yo también debo ir por si de pasada ven mi pierna y mi brazo  
  
Misty: Richie, emm, tu no eres un pokemon..  
  
Richie: Eh.. bueno. Debe haber un hospital cerca.  
  
Brock: Todos pásenme a sus pokemon débiles, yo los llevaré. Iré con Richie. Almorzaremos algo en el camino.  
  
Misty: Esta bien, Gary y yo regresaremos a casa.  
  
Ash se sintió un poco ofendido por que Misty no lo había mencionado.  
  
Ash: Y yo... (dijo en voz inaudible)  
  
Misty: Vamos, ya casi es hora de almorzar.  
  
Misty, Gary y Ash más atrás se dirigían a la casa de ASH.  
  
Misty: No puede ser! No vimos el resto del capitulo!!  
  
Gary: Y todo por culpa de Ash!  
  
Ash: POR QUE POR MI CULPA!!??  
  
Gary: Tu te fuiste corriendo y llorando.  
  
Ash: NO TENÍAN PORQUE SEGUIRME!  
  
Misty: Déjalo Gary. No vale la pena que discutas con él.  
  
Gary: Tienes razón Misty (dijo mirando a Ash de reojo y tomando a Misty por la cintura)  
  
Ash se dijo a si mismo: Mismo, no valgo la pena...  
  
Y Ash se fue en otra dirección sin que ni Gary ni Misty lo notaran.  
  
Esta historia continuara...  
  
Pobrecito de Ash!! Ahora Misty tiene razones para no hablarle.. y pobrecitos pokémon, todos débiles. U.u.. No! Nada que de Pobre Richie!! No tiene nada de malo caerse, romperse un pie, y luego ser herido en el brazo... Que? No me miren con esa cara! ¬¬ç Bueno...esperen por el próximo capitulo!! Que comienza a complicarse esto! 


	5. El Problema con la Sra Ketchum

NOMEKOP  
  
Capitulo 5 "El Problema con la Sra. Ketchum.."  
  
Nota: Gary conoce a su tío.  
  
Frase destacable: Gary- MI TIO!!!???!!???!  
  
Misty y Gary llegaron a casa sin notar que Ash no estaba con ellos (bueno, Misty fingía no notarlo).  
  
Misty: (pensando) Algo raro le ocurre a Ash. No debí decirle esas cosas... pero el me dijo que me odiaba!, sin razón aparente.. sin embargo.. Ahora se fue, y yo ignorándolo...  
  
Gary: Vamos Misty, no tienes hambre?  
  
Misty: Si! (dijo tratando de ser animosa)  
  
Cuando llegaron la Sra Ketchum les abrió la puerta, parecía entre feliz y preocupada.  
  
Misty: Hola Sra Ketchum  
  
Sra Ketchum: Hola. Que...que.. bue..bueno que llegaron, la cena estará lista muy pronto. (dijo entrando de nuevo a la cocina)  
  
Misty: No notaste a la mamá de Ash un poco extraña?  
  
Gary: Porqué lo dices?  
  
Misty: Bueno, se le veía en la cara que algo no andaba bien.. y además ni preguntó por Ash.  
  
Gary: Bueno, Misty. Ash no es lo más importante...  
  
Fue entonces cuando Gary comenzó a acercarse a Misty...  
  
---------  
  
Ash: Esto es ridículo! Al parecer nadie se dio cuenta que me he ido... Deben estar felices sin mi. Les estaría haciendo un favor. Además tengo hambre... ¿Quizás si me voy después de almuerzo?  
  
Y Ash se fue corriendo a su casa.  
  
Ash: YA LLEGUE!! (dijo entrando a la casa e interrumpiendo a Gary y Misty)  
  
Misty se puso contenta al ver a Ash y lo iba a saludar cuando recordó que estaba enojada con él. Gary puso cara de fastidio.. había perdido una oportunidad.  
  
Sra Ketchum: A...Ash.., chicos, vamos a almorzar.  
  
Ash: Mamá, te pasa algo?  
  
Sra Ketchum: Nada, hijo. Dime ¿y Brock y Richie?  
  
Ash: Fueron a recargar a los pokemo--!! (Ash no termino la frase cuando recordó la serie de TV. Cuando se decía que Robert y Bill fueron a recargar los pokemon... y lo que sucedería entre George y Milly después..)  
  
Ash miró a Misty y se resignó a lo que iba a pasar...  
  
La Sra. Ketchum se puso a servir la cena. No parecía estar muy bien.. como algo enferma..  
  
Misty la miró y preocupada le preguntó  
  
Misty: Seguro que se encuentra bien?  
  
Sra. Ketchum: (mejorando la cara y mostrándole una amplia sonrisa a Misty) Si, Misty. No te preocupes, no ocurre nada.  
  
(debería ser actriz, en vez de dueña de casa)  
  
Sra. Ketchum: (pensando). No puedo darme el lujo de preocupar a mi Ash y a sus amigos. Pero de todas formas se lo tengo que decir pronto. Pero no se como...  
  
Profesor Oak: (entrando) Hola a todos! Vi que la puerta estaba abierta, por eso creí que si pasaba...  
  
Sra. Ketchum: Pasa. No hay problema  
  
Oak vio a la Sra. Ketchum y le puso una mirada interrogativa. La Sra. Ketchum sólo movió la cabeza.  
  
Oak: ... OH! Gary, veo que llegaste antes! Hoy te despertaste muy temprano.  
  
Gary: Claro, abuelo. Salí con Misty.  
  
Misty miró a Ash para ver su reacción ante la conversación. Ash sólo miraba a su mamá, preocupado. Su mamá miraba a Oak y Oak miraba a Ash.  
  
Misty: (Tratando de calmar la tensión del momento) Ehh.. AH! Ahora que recuerdo, NO VIMOS EL FINAL DE NOMEKOP!  
  
Ash: .....Si... ya lo dijiste.... por mi culpa.....  
  
Sra. Ketchum: Bueno.. Yo lo vi.  
  
Ash: En serio!! Y QUE PASO Y QUE PASO!!!??  
  
...  
  
Sra. Ketchum: ...Lo siento, Ash, pero ahora no puedo contarles, necesito hablar con el Profesor Oak.  
  
Sra. Ketchum: Coman mientras tanto... está servido  
  
La Sra. Ketchum se fue a la cocina con Oak.  
  
-----------------  
  
En la Cocina:  
  
Oak: Ocurre algo?  
  
Sra. Ketchum: Bueno, Creo que es tiempo de que Ash se entere... y bueno, también Gary...  
  
Oak: Si, pero por qué ahora, acaso ocurrió Algo?  
  
Sra. Ketchum: Bueno, la verdad es que si...  
  
----------------------  
  
Ash, Misty y Gary, comían con mucha avidez. Cuando terminaron, Gary se levantó a retirarle la silla a Misty  
  
Gary quería ver la reacción de Ash, pero él sólo miraba la puerta cerrada de la cocina.  
  
Misty lo notó y quiso preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero Gary la abrazó por la espalda.  
  
Gary comenzó a acercar sus labios a la boca de Misty, y al notar esto, Ash se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
Misty: (empujo a Gary). Ash, espera no te vallas!!  
  
Ash se dio vuelta, justo a tiempo para ver que Gary volvía a tomar a Misty y... la besó!... (a la fuerza)... (aunque como Misty alcanzó a correrse no alcanzó a ser en la boca, obvio que Ash no notó eso)  
  
Ash, salió rápidamente de la casa, Misty empujó a Gary y volvió a perseguir a Ash.  
  
(No es mejor la historia sin Richie??)  
  
Gary: MISTY!! (iba a seguirla cuando Oak y la Sra. Ketchum salieron de la cocina)  
  
Oak: Gary, necesitamos hablar contigo...  
  
------------  
  
Misty: Espérame! ASH!!!  
  
Ash: DÉJAME MISTY!!  
  
Misty: Ash, Por favor!!!  
  
Ash: No te preocupes. ...ESO NO ME IMPORTA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty alcanzó a Ash y lo detuvo abrazándolo por la cintura.  
  
Ash se sonrojo fuertemente y se detuvo.  
  
Ash: ¡¿Q..QUE QUIERES!!?  
  
Misty: (soltándolo) Bueno, ahora que lo pienso... no...no sé...  
  
Ash: No estabas acaso enojada conmigo?!!  
  
Misty: Ash! Yo sólo... Estaba preocupada por ti..  
  
Ash: Ah si? Y se podría saber porque?  
  
Misty: bueno.. Note un poco extraña a tu mamá...  
  
Ash: Ah.. Si (volteo)  
  
Misty: Ash? Porqué te fuiste corriendo?  
  
Ash: por nada...  
  
Misty: Ash!! GARY NO ALCANZO A BESARME, Y ADEMAS FUE LA FUERZA!!  
  
Ash: ¿Por qué me lo dices, Misty?  
  
Misty: yo...  
  
Ash: Crees que corrí por eso??  
  
Misty: Ash.. yo creí.. Soy UNA TONTA!  
  
Misty se iba a ir pero Ash la tomo de la mano...  
  
Ash: espera.. e.. Es cierto... si.... si corrí por eso..  
  
Misty se dio vuelta sonrojada para encontrarse con Ash, quién estaba en el mismo estado..  
  
Misty: Ash, yo..  
  
Ash: Ya... no importa.. (dijo Ash acercándose levemente a Misty, quién también avanzaba)  
  
estaban a punto de...  
  
RICHIE: ¿Que no estaban en casa?  
  
(5mentarios ¬.¬)  
  
Brock: (corriendo para llegar adonde estaban) Richie!, te dije que mejor no los molestábamos!  
  
Ash: mo-- molestarnos!?! no!!!!! Si no...  
  
Misty: Cla..claro que nooOo!, solo conversábamos  
  
Richie: Que bueno. Viste Brock, no pasa nada!  
  
A Brock sólo le broto una gota.  
  
Richie: Miren chicos! Ahora si puedo caminar!! (dijo sonriente mostrándoles orgullosamente su yeso (escayola))  
  
Ash: (con una gota en la cabeza) e..esta muy bonito ^_^!  
  
Brock: Lo siento chicos, yo le dije a Richi--  
  
Misty: Pero Brock! No se que sientes!? Si nosotros sólo conversábamos... (pensando) Maldito RICHIE  
  
Ash: No hay de que disculparse! (pensando) Maldito RICHIE  
  
YO: (pensando) Maldito RICHIE  
  
Uds.: (pensando) Maldito RICHIE  
  
(cierto que empiezan a odiarlo como yo?)  
  
------------  
  
Gary: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!?? NO ES VERDAD!!!!!!!  
  
Oak: Si, Gary, es verdad  
  
Gary: ÉL!!!!?? MI TIO!!!???!!???! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!!!!!!!  
  
Sra. Ketchum: Lo siento Gary. No pensé que reaccionarías así.  
  
Oak: Espera, Gary. Aun hay más...  
  
Gary: ¿QUE PUEDE SER PEOR QUE ESO!!??  
  
Sra. Ketchum: bueno, Gary... yo......  
  
Esta historia continuara...  
  
¿Qué es lo que ocurre con la Sra. Ketchum? ( ¿Por qué Richie siempre se aparece donde no lo llaman? ¿Quién es el tío de Gary? Sepan esto y más en el próximo capitulo! Y entren a PKMNCG FOROS^o^ =) si me quieren dar su opinión ;) PLIS REVIEWS Y SEGUIRE ACtUALIZANDO! 


	6. El misterioso comportamiento de Brock

NOMEKOP  
  
Capitulo 6 "El misterioso comportamiento de Brock"  
  
Nota: Brock se altera un poquito..  
  
Frase destacable: Brock- "creo que estoy enamorado.."  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock y Richie se dirigían a casa de nuevo, pero no sabía que sorpresa les esperaba...  
  
Ash: Bueno, creo que lo mejor es ir a casa y descansar.  
  
Misty: Si, estoy un poco agotada.  
  
Brock: si...  
  
Richie y Brock se quedaron un poco más atrás de Ash y Misty. Brock parecía deprimido  
  
Richie: ¿Ocurre algo, Brock?  
  
Brock: ¿A mi? no nada Richie...  
  
Y Brock se adelanto para encontrarse con Ash y Misty  
  
Richie: ESPÉRAME BROCK! QUE NO PUEDO AVANZAR MAS RÁPIDO! (Richie aun no entiende que hice que Brock lo dejara sólo porque APESTA)  
  
Richie: espérenme chicos!! (dijo tratando de avanzar más rápido y...PLAF!.  
  
Richie se volvió a caer. Pero cuando se trato de levantar vio una silueta frente suyo que le ofrecía su mano..  
  
Voz: Déjame ayudarte, si?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sra. Ketchum: Gary.. quiero que lo guardes en secreto por el momento...  
  
Gary: ¿Como? ¿Entonces cuando le...?  
  
Sra. Ketchum: Lo siento Gary... creo que aun no puedo...  
  
Oak: pero...  
  
Sra. Ketchum: Sólo les pido que me den un poco más de tiempo... Sería muy difícil para Ash que supiera.. que yo...  
  
Gary: ..no se preocupe, comprendo Sra. Ketchum..  
Ash y Co. llegaron a su casa y encontraron a Gary, la Sra. Ketchum y el profe Oaky°-° sentados en el living con caras de pescado... ( magikarp si prefieren) y viendo a Ash nota a extranjeros: cara de pescado: tristes, o serios  
  
°))))))  
  
Ash: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por que me miran así todos??  
  
Sra. Ketchum: Por nada, hijo. ¿Dime, quieren salir?  
  
Ash: acabamos de llegar  
  
Sra. Ketchum: AH! Es cierto... de ahí te veo entonces...  
  
Misty y Brock: ...  
  
Ash: Mamá! Espera. me ocultas algo, verdad?  
  
Sra. Ketchum: No se a que te refieres, amor...  
  
(y la Sra. Ketchum se va a la cocina) (ES QUE SU HABITACION ESTA AHI QUE SIEMPRE SE DIRIGE ALLA??)  
  
Misty: Ash...  
  
Ash parecía triste, estaba bastante preocupado y sabía que su mama le ocultaba algo de gran importancia..  
  
Misty: ..cuenta conmigo, si Ash?  
  
Ash: Gracias Misty.. (Dijo sin mirarla a los ojos y yéndose hacia su habitación)  
  
..  
  
Misty: Gary?  
  
Gary: Si?  
  
Misty: Tu sabes algo, verdad?  
  
Gary: Prometí no decirlo Misty.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Misty solo bajo la cabeza y se fue escaleras arriba a su habitación. Una vez arriba Misty decidió pasar primero al baño, cuando encontró una extraña caja tirada junto al bote de la basura. La tomó y leyó algo...  
  
Misty: (pensando) no... no puede ser..!  
Brock había mantenido su distancia a la conversación, pero ahora necesitaba hablar con Gary  
  
Brock: Gary  
  
Gary: que?  
  
Brock: Quiero que te vallas ahora.  
  
Gary: ¿QUE? Perdón, parece que no escuche bien..  
  
Brock: VETE DE AQUI!  
  
Gary: ¿QUE DERECHO TIENES DE ECHARME?  
  
Brock: Estas jugando con los sentimientos de Misty. Ella es mi amiga y no voy a permitir.  
  
Gary: No se a que te refieres.  
  
Brock: ¿Ah, NO? Entonces me vas a decir que estas con ella porque la quieres?  
  
Gary: Claro que si!!  
  
Brock: TU SOLO ESTAS CON ELLA PORQUE QUIERES QUE ASH SE MOLESTE!!!  
  
Gary: No es tu asunto  
  
Brock: Entonces es verdad?  
  
Gary: Bueno, si! Y QUE? QUE VAS A HACER AL RESPECTO?  
  
Brock: ESTO!! (Y BROCK LE PEGO FUERTEMENTE EN EL ROSTRO)  
  
OH MY GOD!! BROCK SE PUSO AGRESIVO!!! °o°  
  
Gary: Maldito..! (dijo mirándolo con odio)  
  
Gary se le lanzó encima y comenzaron a agarrarse a golpes  
  
Misty: (bajando las escaleras apurada al escuchar la conmoción) QUE PASA! QUE HACEN UDS dos?!??!!!  
  
Togepi: (Riendo maquevolicamente) Toge toge priiiiiO^.^o  
  
Gary: Misty, BROCK EMPEZO!!!  
  
(hay... te voy a acusar con mi mamá.)  
  
Misty: Brock, TU????  
  
Brock: Bueno, Misty....  
  
Misty: No te creí tan inmaduro, Brock! (Misty se dirigió hacia Gary y lo levantó)  
  
Brock: yo...  
  
Misty: ¿Estas bien, Gary?  
  
Gary: No te preocupes Misty, estoy bien.  
  
Ash: (recién enterado y bajando las escaleras) ¿QUE PASO? (pero vio que Gary abrazaba a Misty, y viceversa. Entonces se dirigió a Brock)  
  
(Y la Sra. Ketchum es sorda que no sale de la cocina???)  
  
Ash: Brock, que te paso!!!??  
  
Brock: No te preocupes, Ash.. estoy bien  
  
Ash miro a Misty y a Gary, y le subió una cólera interna.  
  
Gary: Bueno, será mejor que me valla. Creo que no soy bienvenido en esta casa.  
  
Misty: Gary...eso no es cierto  
  
Gary: De ahí te veo, Misty.  
  
Misty: Bueno... Adiós Gary.  
  
Gary se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de irse miró a Brock de reojo y luego a Ash, quienes le correspondieron la mirada de odio. Después de eso, Gary se fue.  
  
Brock se llevo los dedos a la boca y comprobó que tenía sangre. Misty lo observó enojada y se fue a la cocina. Al notar la reacción de Misty, Brock bajo la cabeza. Ash noto que a Brock tenía los ojos rojos, esto preocupó a Ash.  
  
Ash: Ocurre algo malo, Brock?  
  
Brock: No Ash, es sólo que Gary me golpeo muy fuerte.  
  
Ash: ¿Pero qué es lo que paso?  
  
Brock: No te preocupes Ash, lo superaré... (Brock se fue escaleras arriba hacía el baño)  
  
------------------------------  
  
Misty al entrar a la cocina vio a la Sra. Ketchum sentada en un piso, con la cara entre sus manos.  
  
Misty: Sra. Ketchum?  
  
Sra. K: Misty..? ¿Que haces acá?  
  
Misty: Bueno... quería saber que le ocurre..  
  
Sra. K: Nada, Misty, sólo estoy un poco cansada.  
  
Misty: No se ha sentido muy bien últimamente...  
  
Sra. K: No se a que te refieres  
  
Misty: Bueno Sra. Ketchum, seré joven, pero creo que Ud. esta ocultándole algo importante a Ash  
  
La Sra. Ketchum no respondió, sólo giro la cabeza.  
  
Misty: No se esfuerce, por ocultármelo, yo... ya lo sé todo...  
Ash notó que Brock se había estado comportando en forma extraña durante los últimos días. Sintió ganas de seguirlo y preguntarle que era, pero en eso Misty apareció.  
  
Misty: Ash...  
  
Ash: ¿Que ocurrió Misty?  
  
Misty: N...NADA ASH!! YO.. YO SOLO CONVERSABA CON TU MAMA... POR...POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE OCURRIR ALGO MALO, EH??!!!  
  
Ash: No se de que me estas hablando Misty, yo me refiero a Brock y Gary.  
  
Misty: (suspirando) Ahh! Te refieres a eso.. No lo sé Ash, pero no voy a perdonar a Brock a menos que me de una buena explicación.  
  
Ash: Misty, eres muy cruel  
  
Misty: Claro que no! El golpeo a Gary sin razón!!  
  
Ash: ¿Como sabes que no tenía razón? Además desde cuando te importa tanto Gary??!!  
  
Misty: Eso no te incumbe  
  
Ash: Brock es tu amigo!!! Deberías defenderlo a él más que a Gary!!!  
  
Misty: SOLO LO DICES PORQUE ODIAS A GARY!! Y ESTAS CELOSO!!!!  
  
Ash: QUIEN VA ESTAR CELOSO DE UNA ESCOBA CON PATAS!!! Brock es mi amigo y es mi deber defenderlo!!!  
  
Misty: Digas lo que digas, no perdonare a Brock a menos que él se disculpe con Gary, Y EN CUANTO A TI, intento de entrenador!!! DÉJAME EN PAZ A MI Y A GARY!!!  
  
Ash: CLARO QUE SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ding Dong  
  
Ash se apresuro a contestar la puerta, para encontrarse con.... RICHIE!!!!  
  
(Richie nunca, nunca, nunca, falla :(  
  
Richie: Hola chicos, siento haberlos "preocupado". Dijo entrando a la casa.  
  
(PREOCUPADO!!!!?? JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Ash: Pasa Richie.. (dijo en tono enojado, pensando aun en la pelea con Misty)  
  
Richie: Bueno Ash, realmente venía para presentarte a alguien...  
  
Richie se corre y deja pasar a una chica de pelo largo, negro y brillante (tipo Sabrina).  
  
Chica: Mucho gusto.  
  
Misty: Hola, mi nombre es Misty  
  
Chica: Mi nombre es Amy  
  
Ash: Mucho Gusto  
  
Richie: Bueno Ash, ella no vive muy lejos de aquí y me ha ofrecido quedarme en su casa.  
  
Amy: En mi casa hay muchas habitaciones, y no me sería problema. Espero que no les moleste.  
  
Ash: No, para nada.  
  
Misty: Y dime Amy, a que te dedicas?  
  
Amy: Soy una observadora pokemon  
  
Ash: Ah! Que bien! Yo tenía un amigo que se dedicaba a eso.  
  
Amy: Mi hermano también......... eso creo...  
  
Sra. Ketchum: (saliendo de la cocina) Quién llego, Ash?  
  
Amy: Mucho gusto Sra., mi nombre es Amy.  
  
Sra. Ketchum: ¿Amy? Que lindo nombre. No se porqué me suena a algo.. Bueno, supongo que te quedaras a comer. Hoy estaremos llenos de invitados.  
  
(ojalá mi mama tuviera comida para cuando invito a amigos de sorpresa)  
  
Y se fue a preparar la comida.  
  
Misty y Amy ayudaron a poner la mesa para todos: Sra. Ketchum, Ash, Misty, Brock, Richie, Amy, Oak y Gary.... (todos de colado)  
  
Ding Dong  
  
La Sra. Ketchum abre la puerta, de donde aparecen Chip y Dale... (Ok.. ok... no más bromas como esta u_u)... Oak y y.....??  
  
Sra. Ketchum: Hola Sam, pasa... emm. y Gary?  
  
Oak: Gary?, pero si venía conmi--?  
  
De repente aparece Gary con una mano en un bolsillo y la otra haciendo señas.  
  
Gary: Aquí estoy..  
  
Amy: El es Gary....  
  
Misty: Si.. bueno, vamos a sentarnos  
  
Sra. K: Bueno, pasen..  
  
Después de que la señora Ketchum llamo a cenar a todos costándole bastante convencer a Brock, Brock fue presentado a Amy.  
  
Brock: Hola, yo soy Brock (dijo desanimado) (Imagínense a Brock desanimado al frente de una chica linda!!!)  
  
Amy: Me llamo Amy, gusto en conocerte.  
  
Ash notó que Brock no estaba reaccionando como siempre lo hacía, y se preocupó.  
  
Ash: Brock, te ocurre algo malo?  
  
Brock: No Ash. Solo déjame.. (dijo Brock dirigiéndose a la mesa)  
  
MESA:  
Ash ~~odio~~~ Misty Gary ________________________________ | (o) (o) (o) | pika? toge toge | | || || Sra. K | (o) (* *°)))))))) (o) | Oak (\__ /) /\/\/\/\/\ | odio | (o°..°o) ( ^ _ ^ ) |_(o)___________(o)________(o) | (^^^^^^^^)  
yo ~~ Odio ~~ Richie Amy Brock  
Todos comían como si hubiese un Togepi de postre.... Pero Brock y Gary se echaban miradas de odio, Misty (ignorando a Ash) y Amy se hacían amigas, Richie le hacía preguntas tontas a Ash (quien seguía enojado con Misty), y la Sra. Ketchum sólo miraba a Oak (lo tenía un poco lejos), echándole miradas felices y también tristes.. Bueno, Togepi y Pikachu también comían... al lado.  
  
Amy: Su comida está realmente deliciosa Sra. Ketchum!! Veo que cocina muy bien. Su hijo tiene mucha suerte!  
  
Sra. Ketchum: Gracias. No es para tanto.  
  
Ash: Esta ezqrisituaa... (dijo Ash comiendo vorázmente)  
  
Terminada la comida Brock se disculpó y se fue arriba. Ash quién lo notaba extraño lo siguió.  
  
Sra. Ketchum: ¿Que le pasa a Brock?  
  
Misty: Nada importante.  
  
Amy: Lo note muy triste.  
  
Misty: Pues sea lo que sea, se lo merece! (dijo Misty parándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida)  
  
Misty: Gary, Amy, Richie, quieren dar un paseo?  
  
Richie: Yo no gracias. Me quedaré viendo televisión.  
  
Misty: vienen Gary, Amy?  
  
Gary: Si, claro Misty!  
  
Amy quería aceptar, pero al ver que Gary se veía con ganas de ir a solas con Misty decidió quedarse ahí.  
  
Amy: no se preocupen por mi, yo me quedaré acompañando a Richie  
  
(pobrecita!)  
  
Gary y Misty salieron de la casa  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK!!  
  
Ash: BROCK!! Déjame entrar!!!!  
  
Brock: Déjame ASH! Necesito estar sólo!!!!!!  
  
Ash: Solo quiero ayudarte!!! Déjame pasar!!!!!  
  
Brock: No necesito tu ayuda!!!  
  
Ash: YO SE QUE SI!!!  
  
Brock: No me puedes ayudar!!  
  
Ash: Haré lo posible!!  
  
Después de harto rato, Brock dejo entrar a Ash, el que notó que Brock había estado llorando..  
  
Ash: Brock...  
  
Brock no dijo nada  
  
Ash: Hay algo que pueda hacer..?  
  
Brock: Ash. te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
Ash: bueno, yo supongo que si.  
  
Brock: Pero necesito que seas TOTALMENTE SINCERO  
  
Ash lo pensó un poco y asintió  
  
Brock: Bueno Ash. Dime. ¿Sientes algo por Misty?  
  
Ash se sonrojó fuertemente, aunque Brock no lo notó. Ash se tupió ante la pregunta  
  
Ash: ¿po... por qué lo preguntas Brock?  
  
Brock: Sólo respóndeme Ash.. pero con la verdad. Esta vez necesito que seas completamente sincero  
  
Ash: yo.. yo..  
  
Brock: entonces.. ella si te gusta..  
  
Ash: NO! Eso ni pensarlo!! ES UNA IDIOTA!!! Es terca, parece escoba en desuso!!!  
  
Brock: Lo dices en serio Ash..?  
  
Ash: MUY EN SERIO!!!  
  
Brock se veía un poco aliviado... fue entonces cuando respiró profundamente y continuó...  
  
Brock: Bueno Ash... necesito pedirte un favor...  
  
Ash: Yo te ayudare como sea, sólo cuéntame..  
  
Brock: Bueno... necesito que hables con Misty...  
  
Ash: Con Misty!!? Para que quieres que hable con ella! (dijo pensando en la última discusión que habían tenido)  
  
Brock: Bueno, necesito que... bueno Ash.. yo... creo que... que.... ASH! CREO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE MISTY Y QUIERO QUE ME AYUDES A ESTAR CON ELLA!!!!  
Esta Historia NO Continuará....  
Ah! Que no continuara??? Jajaja Es Broma! Claro que si continuará! ¿Brock ENAMORADO DE Misty!?? Como es eso posible?? Que hará ahora Ash? Y Amy? Esperen...Quien es ella?? Ahora Misty y Gary están solos...que ocurrirá!! Véanlo todo en el séptimo capítulo!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEWWWW ^o^ 


End file.
